


I don't need to search

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck tries to set Eddie up with someone and Eddie is not having any of it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	I don't need to search

"Hey Eddie wait up." Buck says from behind as he starts towards him in the station parking lot. They had just come off of a 24-hour shift and the end of their shift had finally arrived- both being ready to head home.

Eddie turns around to face Buck as he reaches his car; placing his bag in the backseat. "What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?" Buck questions

Eddie stares at Buck trying to think if he has anything planned for the rest of the night, but he knows he doesn't. So he shakes his head no.

Buck smiles. "Okay, good." he starts, as he pulls his phone out of his pocket "I know how you have had a rough patch with getting back into the dating groove, so I set you up with one."

It's not really that Eddie was having a hard time getting back into the dating groove, he just wasn't trying.

"Why would you do that?" Eddie asks confused

"Thought that maybe you would enjoy it, you know." Buck shrugs 

"Eddie sighs in response trying to open the door of his truck, wanting to avoid this conversation about his dating life at all costs.

"No, I'm fine-"

"Are you sure? Didn't you say that you were trying to get back out there." Buck interrupts, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah I did, but-"

"So." he interrupts again "Why not try. There is a perfectly good lady waiting for you- could be your chance."

Eddie shakes his head at him. This is the third time in the past few weeks that he has tried to set Eddie up. Why is Buck so desperate?

"Did you hear that?" Eddie says, breaking the silence between the two

Buck shakes his head no while wearing a confused expression.

"Exactly. I also can't hear me ever asking for your input on my dating life." Eddie explains. And it's true, he knows why he doesn't date.

The way that the words came out of Eddie's mouth was probably not in the best tone because Buck looks at him as though he is sorry.

"Look." Eddie starts as he approaches him "I get why you're trying to set me up with someone, but I don't need help."

"I know. I just thought that- I don't know, I could help or something." he says, looking away shyly

Eddie looks at him with concerned eyes. "Come on." he starts as he enters his car "Hop in, let's go grab some food."

Buck looks up at him from outside the window- smiling that huge smile of his- and gets in the passenger seat beside Eddie.

"This is way better than going on a date." Eddie laughs

The car goes silent for a moment and when Buck doesn't answer, Eddie turns to look at him cautiously.

"What?" he questions

"I love you." Buck blurts out

Eddie wears a confused expression wondering where this is all coming from. "I love you too man."

"No." Buck says, shaking his head "Like, I am in love with you."

Eddie looks at him with a blank expression. This is all news to him because Buck never mentioned that he liked him- more over that he was interested in men.

"Wait." he says confused "Why would you try and set me up on a date then?"

"I thought that a guy like you deserves to be happy with someone else, even if it's not me." he explains

"Evan Buckley, the reason why I haven't dated anyone is because I don't need to go searching for someone when you are right here." Eddie says as Buck turns to look at him as they approach a red light.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it." Eddie chuckles "I love you too, I always have."

Buck reaches over in his seat and places a firm hand over Eddie's in the middle of the car.

The rest of the drive to the restaurant is pretty quiet- calm.

"So what is this?" Buck points between them "Between us."

"I mean- I was hoping for boyfriend, but if you don't want to then-"

Buck doesn’t let Eddie finish the rest of his sentence and leans over and kisses him on the lips tenderly. When they kiss it feels whole.

"Guess this means that you can stop trying to set me up on dates now." Eddie smirks

"Guess so."

It's always been Buck, and now he finally has him.


End file.
